


Right on time

by Ukrainiangirl101



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Added my oc cause i felt like it, My First Fanfic, Other, The Ultimate Enemy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainiangirl101/pseuds/Ukrainiangirl101
Summary: This happens 2 years after phantom planetDanny hasn't had any ghost activity since the phantom planet incedent 2 years ago......until now





	1. Chapter 1

****It had been two years after the distasteroid incident and Danny hadn't even had one ghost show up and he was growing nervous "hey are you ok danny" Jazz said walking up behind him. Danny jumped, startled from the unexpected appearance of his sister "huh um oh yeah I'm fine." Danny lied. "No you're not, what is wrong Danny?" Jazz asked impatiently. 'She's never gonna stop asking' Danny thought to himself "Fine, it's just that there's been **zero** ****ghost activity since I've banished Vlad to outer space and I'm starting to get paranoid."  He said sighing.

  


//in Clockwork's evil lair\\\

  


_"Let me out of here you inceolent fool!!!!" Dan screamed from inside the Fenton thermos_

_"And why would I do that hmmmm?" Clockwork replied turning into his child form_

_"because I won't wreak havoc and I'll be a good guy?" Dan replied from the thermos in more of a question than a statement._   


_"Not very convincing Dan." Clockwork said in a sing-song voice while also shaking the Fenton thermos and changing into his adult form._

_"Hey don't shake me!!!! I'm gonna hurl, and with this very tight space, I honestly don't want too" Dan said with a shudder._

_Clockwork just laughed. "Ok I'll make you a deal, if I let you out you don't get to kill anyone. If you do I'll know and when I know you get put right back into the thermos." He added changing into his elderly form._

_"Deal" Dan said, and with that Clockwork opened the thermos and with that Dan busted out and went straight to Danny's time period._

_//_ Amity park present day\\\

  


"I'm sure it's nothing Danny" Jazz replied and with that Danny's ghost sense went off. "Ghost" Danny said, "I'm going ghost." He said changing into his ghost form 

"And here I am." Said an all to familiar voice. Danny gasped "Dan." He said angrily. "That's my name...dont wear it out" Dan replied menacingly. "Why are you here?" Danny asked him impatiently,  "Why I'm here because Clockwork let me out, and no im not gonna kill anyone if I do i go back to the thermos." Dan replied all to suspiciously. "What's the catch." Danny asked him aware of how suspicious he sounded. " No catch." Dan replied. "I'm just gonna go" Jazz randomly butted in. "Uh ok."  Danny said as she walked away. "Now for what I came for", Dan said pushing Danny against the wall, "clockwork said I couldn't kill anyone but that doesn't mean I can hurt anyone, and im gonna break you  from the inside out. Ta-ta" and with that he vanished

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan returns and Danny wants answers  
> Also BEWARE jk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 13 hits and I only published this yesterday thanks people who read my work

"Ta-ta" and with that he vanished....

It had been a week since that experience and it had left Danny more paranoid than ever, he was now always on the watch for Dan to make sure he didn't hurt anyone  ~~especially his family~~. While he was on the lookout for Dan his ghost sense kept going off randomly, he got so used to it when it when off for the 12th time during the day he just ignored it, that was until he heard "BEWARE IT IS I THE BOX GHOST!!!" and what a bad time to show up he was in a class without Sam or Tucker so he quickly raised his hand and said "Mr. Lancer can I please be excused!!" And before Mr. Lancer could say anything Danny shot out of the classroom. He was kind of surprised when he saw the Box ghost in the cafeteria eating food rather than trying to attack him but he brushed that aside and went ghost. "Box Ghost, why are you here?" When the Box Ghost looked at Danny he looked terrified, "I the Box Ghost am trying to hide from someone in the Ghost Zone, and that person looks just like you." He said pointing at Danny, "wait a minute...Dan!!" He said furiously. 

"You called?" A voice said from behind Danny, when Dan appeared the Box Ghost ran for his afterlife.  "What are you doing in the Ghost Zone!?" Danny asked turning around to face him. "Why, I'm making people fear me so they can bow down to you now rather than the future." Dan replied with a smug grin on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'M NOT TURNING INTO YOU EVER!!!" Danny replied eyes flashing red for a quick second and also releasing a bit of his ghostly wail, "that's what you think but you more like me than you think." And with that he either teleported away or turned invisible. And that encounter left him fuming for the rest of the day. Well mostly, when he got home Sam and Tucker came over they wanted to know why Danny was so angry all the sudden. "It was Dan, he's back" Danny said as soon as they asked. "Wait Dan as in, future evil version of yourself Dan." Tucker asked confused "yes that Dan." Danny replied, "then how did he get out of the thermos?" Sam asked "I don't know, but I bet clockwork does." Danny replied going ghost "come on we gotta get to the portal......

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write because I'm very lazy but anyway hippie you like this  
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated  
> Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes to Clockwork for answers and kinda gets them

"Come on we gotta get to the portal." Danny said urgently as he rushed down the stairs to the portal. "Wait for us!" Sam and Tucker shouted as they ran down the stairs but once they were there Danny was already gone.

 

 

//in Clockwork's lair\\\

 

_"Ahh, Danny good to see you again." Clockwork said as Danny entered his lair...house?, the place where he lived._

 

_"_ _Clockwork, you let Dan out!? I mean yea you said he couldn't kill anyone but are you aware of how many loopholes there are!?" Danny yelled at Clockwork fuming with anger._

 

_"I am aware of my loopholes Danny, but you must remember I know what I'm doing, let's just think of this as a test, if you don't follow what Dan wants you to become you pass if you do you fail, simple as that." Clockwork replied with a shrug_

 

_"It's **NOT** that simple, remember your last test? It almost resulted with my family  **DEAD**!" Danny yelled once again eyes flashing red for a few seconds but once he did he regreted it "sorry Clockwork it's just I don't want to be pestered by Dan any longer then I have to." He said with a sigh _

_"That's alright Danny, but remember make the right decisions. Now shouldnt you be with your friends." Clockwork replied with a smug grin on his face and showing a screen of his friends sitting on the basement floor waiting for him._

 

_"You're right anyway thanks....I guess." Danny said as he left, but what he didn't hear was what Clockwork added all he could make out was "....someone new...." and "....Josh......"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey im not good at writing but I try 
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated


End file.
